Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the power to move objects or individuals with one's mind. This is one of the most common and most versatile powers possessed by magical beings, be they good, evil or neutral. Description Strength and Skill The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. When Lizzie learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself stronger, being able to move objects by just flicking her fingers. Notable Examples * The Book of Shadows states that Brianna was able to send the Crystal Sword from one of the Lords of War hundreds of miles away using her telekinesis, a thought-impossible feat which amazed her descendant, Lizzie Fray. * Lizzie, whom only received her powers mere months ago, was able to perform telekinetic feats beyond moving objects. Lizzie was able to use her telekinesis on specific objects aimed to perform a certain task. Once given the telekinetic task, Lizzie was no longer required to concentrate on said object. This is evident when Lizzie telekinetically tasked multiply objects to clean the attic, whilst engaging in conversation with her sisters. Channeling Eyes Lizzie initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing her eyelids and focusing her eyes on her intended target. She also once successfully used her power by completely shutting her eyes when in danger. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. This occurred one year after she regained her powers in 2024. Hands As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself stronger, able to send a single demon flying by flicking her fingers. She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger. Despite this, Lizzie preferred to channel her power by swinging her arm widely to hurl enemies in the air for the best result, though thrusting her arm forward was equally as effective. When it came to moving lighter objects, Lizzie tended to simply flick her fingers (either using just her index finger or both her index and middle fingers). Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, Lizzie used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound. As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands but with much more control and power than Lizzie as an adult at that time. Other telekinetics like Billie Jenkins and Chris Halliwell preferred to thrust one or both arms to fling enemies while Penny tended to gesture her arm forward while pointing her index and middle fingers or with her palms facing outward. Abilities developed from Telekinesis Telekinetic Forcebolts Telekinetics can fire forcebolts that are able to bluntly hurl whatever they come into contact with. Macy uncontrollably fired a telekinetic force bolt at Harry after he startled her while she was bathing, and this hurled him against the wall. Heart Stopping After being told she could by Knansie, Macy learned she could telekinetically stop a person's heart. She later demonstrated this by pinching Cyd's left coronary artery, thereby cutting off the blood flow to her heart. Macy later used her telekinesis to not only stop, but also restart Galvin's heart when he was possessed by an Abiku demon. Simulating Levitation Telekinetics can use their powers to levitate themselves for a short period, though they are unable to achieve sustained hovering. Lizzie was shown to have mastered the levitation aspect of her telekinetic powers: during her battle with the demonic wrestlers, she levitated into the air through her telekinesis and kicked both of them in their faces. Telekinetics who have mastered this levitation aspect of their powers can also land safely when falling/jumping from great heights, as demonstrated by Matthew Tate, who jumped out of Lizzie's office window and landed unharmed after copying her telekinesis. Super Strength When utilised in the right way, telekinesis could grant the user a degree of superhuman strength. Lizzie learned how to do this during her second year as a witch, performing physical actions that were enhanced by her telekinetic powers: she made her punches powerful enough to knock out two large men while briefly turned into a man herself, toss an attacking mortal with a mere shove, battle powerful demons like Vinceres and demonic wrestlers, and even send a SWAT team member flying. Agility By applying their power to their own bodies, users can become inhumanly agile, allowing them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. Lizzie and Billie Jenkins can access agility, through their telekinetic powers and perform even greater athletic maneuvers. They have also use it to amp up their fighting, which make their attacks even more deadly. Both have been shown to use this skill in combat. Deviation When Lizzie learned how to channel her power through her hands, she gained the ability to deviate several types of attacks; fire- and energy balls, energy beams. Although this ability is often confused with the power of Deflection and even though deviation i s a completely separate power, it is an ability that can be achieved through powers such as Telekinesis or Molecular Combustion. Other telekinetics who have used deviation include Billie, Barbas and Zankou. Strangulation and Crushing Abilities that can be achieved through telekinesis, making users able to strangle their opponent or crush their skulls, heart, or any other organs. The distance limit between the user and the victim is dependent on the strength and skill of the user. Both Wyatt and Chris Halliwell have shown to be using these abilities. Chris once used it to crush the heart of three Valkyries in order to obtain their magical pendants, and Wyatt used it to try and kill Chris, by strangling him telekinetically, in the dark alternate future. Usage in Combat Telekinesis is also an extremely helpful power in close-quarters combat. Very much like Levitation, this power can be used to enhance one's strength and to even slightly defy gravity, which makes telekinesis one of the more versatile powers. Elizabeth Fairchild Lizzie started to show acrobatic feats particularly in a fight against demon wrestlers. Lizzie first used her telekinesis to increase the strength of her blows when she became a man. She also used it to grant herself seemingly superhuman physical attributes when she battled Vinceres. These supernaturally enhanced stunts were seen later when training with the Whitelighter Natalie; Lizzie used her powers to run up a wall. Then when she faced demonic wrestlers, she was able to jump higher than naturally feasible during the fight; a stunt that even surprised her sister Rosie who was capable of complete Levitation. In the same fight, Lizzie performed gravity defying flips and kicks. In an alternate timeline, shortly before her death, an enraged Lizzie used similar telekinetic punches to the ones she used when turned into a man; sending SWAT members flying outside the room with her magically intensified blows. List of beings who use(d) Telekinesis Originral Power *Melinda Warren *Brianna *Artemis Mikaelson *Diana Hagen *Alison Mikaelson *Maddie Mikaelson *Rosalie Mikaelson *Penny Bennett *Lizzie Fray *Leo Wyatt *Javna *Abraxas *Litvack *The Boss *Cole Turner *Alchemists *The Source of All Evil *The Devil *Dark Priests *Demonic Sorcerers *Lazarus Demons *The Evil Enchantress *Angel of Death *Angels of Destiny *Necron *Meta *The Titans *Valkyries *The Cleaners *Richard Montana *Gideon *The Elders *Sara *Shiva *Avatars *Paul Haas *Billie Jenkins *Simon Marks *The Triad *Cupids *Neena *Rennek *Sarah Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Corr *The Dogan *Kyle Gwydion *Piper Halliwell *Monkey Prue *Matthew Tate *Phoebe Halliwell *Tuatha *Curtis Williamson *Zahn *Zankou Powers developed from Telekinesis Advanced TelekinesisEdit : Main article: Advanced Telekinesis As its name states, this power is an advanced form of Telekinesis. It can allow its user to lift and/or manipulate more than one heavy object at a time. Though it is - in and of itself - not a solely combustive power, it can allow its user to cause explosions of any size by stimulating the heat molecules while moving objects with the mind. It can also allow the user to lift and/or manipulate heavier objects, even more than one at a time. The very first witch mentioned on screen to possess this power was Brianna, an ancestor of the Lizzie Fray, mother of Artemis and Diana . She was noted in the Book of Shadows for separating the Lord of War and his sword by telekinetically moving the latter hundreds of miles away.Lizzie Fray was also shown to have developed this power. Telematerialization Main article: Telematerialization Just like the power of Telekinetic Orbing, this power allows the user to use telekinesis to teleport objects from one place to another. However, unlike psychokinesis, this power has visual requirements, as the user has to see which object they want to move and where they want to teleport it to. Lizzie was shown to have actually developed this power at the same time as her first original power of telekinesis: when Rosie first told her about their Charmed destiny, a disbelieving and frustrated Lizzie refuted her, and then proceeded to ask where the cream was - causing the cup of cream to move towards her by itself, and filling her tea with the cream, proving that she was a real witch with genuine supernatural powers. Category:Powers